Veela Fun Facts
by AngusBoy
Summary: In a world after the war, four individuals come together in the most peculiar way for love of each other and the veela within.
1. Chapter 1

**Veela Mating Fun Fact.**

_Veela have a very particular gene within them. As many may or may not know about the males within this category of creature, is their extreme need to dominate their mate; during the courtship all the way through the initial bonding and beyond._

_To ensure the ease of domination over their mate (as barbaric as that sounds) the size of the female mate is significantly different from their male counter paths. While males reach a height of six feet or upwards, female veela of the only reach heights of five foot three inches, maximum._

_This excessive difference in height makes the female easier to dominate. As well as the size difference, once a female veela is claimed, an enzyme in the males venom released during the marking and mating creates a pleasure complex for the female that makes an otherwise distressing and painful display of dominance into a pleasurable experience for both parties. This causes a dominant male to have great pride in his little mate, for some enzymes are stronger than others._

_This means the stronger the male, the more enzymes released during the mating, which means the stronger the pleasure for the claimed female mate. As the males are vain creatures that enjoy boasting about their dominance with each other to determine who is the most powerful or "alpha" male within social groups._

_In the extremely rare cases where a female will have more than one mate, the need to find out who is the "alpha" male within the group is at a higher need. Once the alpha is formed the group will fall into a routine to ensure that none of the men get left out. _

__This is only the beginning.

Love, AngusBaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter One -**

"My God Drake, what did you do my friend? Smash her through a wall?" Blaise Zabini said as he looked at his friend since infancy, Draco Malfoy, over a tall glass of fire whiskey.

Draco started to chuckle. "You, my dear friend, are just jealous that you cannot make her withstand, let alone enjoy, such a rough domination."

"I think we all are Draco, otherwise we wouldn't comment about our little mates appearance every time you two come back from one of your private sessions," exclaimed Theodore Nott, using air quotation marks around the words 'private sessions'. "Any outsider that didn't know you very well would think that you are a barbaric cave man."

After that comment all three men turned to look at the female veela sitting a little ways away from them, talking with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The 'Golden Trio' as the media liked to call them, were catching up over glasses on butterbeer and having a jolly time.

Theo slowly shook his head as he faced his two friends again. "How can you stand it Drake? To let our lovely little mate near Pothead and Weasel? I can smell the testosterone from over here and it makes me want to rip there stupid heads right off their shoulders and you, my dear friend, are the alpha of our unusual little group."

Draco glared at his friend as he took a swig from his drink. "Do you think I cannot smell their lust for her? If it were up to me she would never see those two bumbling morons again, but alas, seeing them two on occasion makes her happy. As my father constantly tells me, a happy wife leads to a happy life." Slowly, a smirk made its way onto Draco's handsome face. "Plus, she may hold the reigns out in public, but as soon we are in the bedroom or hell even at home, we all know exactly who's in charge."

Theo started laughing while Blaise looked bloodless and flushed all at the same time, if that was even possible, underneath his tanned skin. "That is the closest look into your love life with our dear little Cara that I want to get and it wasn't even that detailed."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Just because you do not have as much balls as I do does not mean that everyone else has as little balls as you do, my dear," Draco paused, a slight smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Balless friend."

Blaise stood up, toppling his chair over in the process, and yelled over the crowd, "Hermione! Cara, can you please come over here and shut him up?"

Hermione looked up from her place at the other table and said "Blaise, you really need to grow a pair or let them drop or something. It was cute in school, now it's just sad. And you can't blame it on me because I don't have your balls in my handbag."

The other two men at the table with Blaise started to full out laugh at the expense of their Italian friend. "You can all go and fuck yourselves." Blaise said, shooting the other occupants at his table the finger.

Theo started shaking his head, "no thank you, I have Nin to fuck me, as you so crudely put it."

Draco started nodding his head "I agree with Theo there mate, I wouldn't mind a little extra loving from our little darling."

Blaise started to move away from his chair, "That's it Cara, say goodbye to these arseholes, you can see them when they get home. You, my little lovely, have some wounds to lick for me." And with that the Italian apparated away with Hermione to the mansion that they lived in with Draco and Theo.

Once the two disappeared Theo, still chuckling, turned back to his only remaining companion. "Well, I think that went rather well. Don't you?"

Draco merely shook his head. "We had to do something for our darling little mate, she told me yesterday that she was feeling a little neglected where Blaise was concerned."

Theo took a swig from his half empty glass then replied, "He really needs to be more attentive to her. We all know that he tries but he is too afraid to hurt her that he isn't letting his natural instincts take over. From what I hear, he still takes the suppressants that Snape provided us with to control our instincts. I think that is why he is at the bottom in our little group; those potions fuck with our mating venom and our inner veela. You remember what he was like in school before the genes fully kicked in don't you?"

Draco looked offended. "Of course I do, he was one of the most possessive person I knew! Everyone knew to stay away from his current conquest for fear of being hexed and fed to a fucking hippogriff." Draco looked around the table contemplating his next words. "If he is still taking the suppressant it could explain his behaviour. God, before he identified Hermione as his mate and started taking the suppressant he was worse than me!"

Theo nodded his head. "You know what that means don't you?"

"If we can find where he hides his stash than we can tamper with it. Make him embrace his natural instincts. I don't even care if he over throws me as alpha of our little group, as long as Hermione's happy I don't give a fuck." Draco replied.

Theo took a sip from his glass. "If we do find his stash and tamper with it we'll have to make the transition slow. Merlin only knows how he will react if he suddenly has his full instincts in one shot and we can't risk him hurting Nin."

Draco scratched his chin, "Or if that doesn't work we could always try and bash it into his thick skull that he needs to be rougher in the bedroom."

Theo just leaned back and laughed. "Yeah," he nodded his head, "or we could always do that.

Love,  
AngusBaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapter Two -**

Back at the mansion, Blaise and Hermione arrived straight into one of the many bedrooms that the mansion held. Lips attached to his mate's delectable little neck, he started to viciously strip her of her clothes. Hermione let out loud noises of enjoyment at Blaise's touch as she moved her neck to the side to give him better access.

Blaise growled his approval with eyes that shined with a feral glint of lust held within their dark depths. "Tell me Cara," His voice was as smooth as melted honey, the voice of the inner dominant veela, finally released from the cage the potion held it in. "How long did you think that you would get away with the little jokes concerning my manhood?" At this, his teeth made a little indent in the skin of Hermione's creamy neck as his hips rocked into hers.

"Yesss." Hermione hissed at the feel of his teeth so close to piercing the skin, so close to that feeling of completion that only comes when she is truly connected to her three mates, the feel of his hips so near to hers yet so far away holding promises of a night full of pleasure.

At her lack of a proper answer, Blaise started to chuckle darkly in the back of his throat. Teasing her neck a little more he pulled back just far enough so that Hermione could only just see his face. "Now Cara, I do believe that I asked you a question did I not?" Raising an eyebrow he waited for an answer from his little mate; knowing full well the pheromones he was releasing were keeping her in a drugged state of mind, preparing her for the domination that they both know he was about to unleash upon her.

Short of breath, her reply was, "I just wanted a little attention from you, I didn't mean for the boys to take it so far."

Blaise's eyebrow remained raised as he said, "And you didn't think to talk to me about it? I'm a very easy going man Cara; you know you can talk to me about anything. Especially if you think I'm neglecting you darling, the reason I exist is to please you and to make you happy."

All throughout his little speech his left hand stroked her neck while his right slowly lifted the hem of her sundress up to her hips, teasing the flesh that he was slowly revealing to himself.

In the back of his mind, Blaise know that his suppressant was wearing off fast, but he was too far gone to neglect his mate and hold back his natural instincts any longer.

As he was lost in his train of thought Hermione slowly made her way to the bed, wiggling her backside at the dark man as she slowly crawled her way to the middle of the bed in the perfect pose to be claimed by the veela behind her.

With a vicious growl that would rival a lions, he pounced on her.

Much later in the evening, early morning even, two very satisfied veela lay in bed; one asleep, the other watching over his dosing mate admiring the varies bite marks held on his mates creamy neck as he stroked the half a dozen he had left on her inner thighs.

Blaise sat in bed playing with one of Hermione's curls reliving the feeling of being fangs' and balls deep within her. He had worried for so long about losing control of his humanity and going fully veela on his little mate due to her small frame; but now that he'd properly marked her for the first time since school? He thought himself a fool for holding back for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

_What is widely unknown about the veela population is that no pregnancy is ever unplanned._

_The female veela, no matter her age, will never go into heat without being ready for the responsibility of a baby. The inner veela in the females can sense the mentality of the woman she resides in and knows when the perfect time is for conception._

_For example, if there was severe emotional trauma, or the female simply did not want a baby, the heat will be postponed. There is a recorded instance on file where a veela couple did not have their first chick until both were well into their 100's because they did not want a family yet._

_The heat also relies on the response of the mate. If the male veela gives off the vibe that he is unprepared to become a father then the heat will be held off._

_During the heat the female feels an increased need for intercourse, her body temperature heightens, her pheromones increase in potency, so much to the fact where males that are not her mate are susceptible to them for the first time since before the claiming. She will also give a constant, low frequency purr to her mate/s to let them know when their advances will be accepted; or if the female has more than one mate, when more than one is needed for that particular "session"._

_Most of all, the female will feel a constant need for physical contact with those around her, even if they are not her mates. _

_This has been known to cause issues with the male/s, and is also why it is preferred the couple go into isolation until the heat period is over._


	5. Chapter 5

Theo woke up to a scent so irresistible, his fangs dropped automatically and his cock rose to attention. Nostrils flaring he followed the scent to Hermione's room, where he could hear a faint purr.

Standing outside the door, he listened to the rustling of sheets before all went quiet in her room. "Hermione?" Theodore's hand hovered above the door handle before the door was wrenched open by the woman within the room and he was pulled in.

"Theoooooo." Hermione purred as she rubbed her front again one of her mates. "Smell so good." Snaking her arms around his neck, she proceeded to lick the junction where his shoulder met his neck and rub her cheek against him. "Need you."

A growl made its way up Theo's throat in response to his mate's attention, his veela loving the attention she was giving him as it was rare that it was just the two of them in the house. Draco and Blaise were currently out of the country on business and Theo was thankful for once to be forced to stay within the country, as per the guidelines of his parole.

Hands on Hermione's ass, Theo lifted her and started the trek back to the bed, forcing her to bring her legs around his hips, bringing their two cores together. Upon reaching the bed Theo dropped Hermione onto the stain sheets before grabbing a fistful of her hair and bringing his lips down on her.

The purr Hermione let loose vibrated her chest and cause more pheromones to saturate the air as their tongues entwined in a battle of dominance as they started to slowly grind against each other. Hermione's hands, fingernails sharpened to claws, reached around to Theodore's back; slowly ripping the material as she felt the taunt muscle beneath her fingertips.

A dark chuckle escaped Theo as he removed the tattered remains of his shirt before moving onto Hermione to remove her of her clothing. Wings escaping from the confines of his back he advanced onto his little mate. "What do you need Nin? What's wrong baby girl?" Due to the veela being at the forefront Theo's voice was as sinful, rich and low as melted dark chocolate that caused Hermione's eyes to mildly roll into the back of her head. Reaching for her foot and slowly dragging her close to the edge of the bed where he sat, knowing the sensation of the cool satin against her heated flesh would render her voiceless for a short time, he continued.

Stroking the inside of her silken thigh, just a scant inch away from where she needed him most he asked. "How long have you been on heat? Hmm?" The vibrations caused Hermione to mew and reach her arms out and drape them around Theo's neck and caress the base of his wings.

"Just, ah, a day, I think." Her sentence was broken by a moan and a gasp as her inner veela reached to the fine specimen of the male species that was touching her, purring loudly at his touch. His chuckle was sinful as he continued with his stroking movements on her thigh.

"Why didn't you come to one of us?"

"It had only just started," she paused, "I didn't know what was happening but now, I need you Theo. Please!" Hermione's voice cracked at the end of her sentence in her desperation to get her point across.

His only answer was to impale her on three of his fingers, drawing a long, loud moan out of her along with a fresh wave of potent pheromones that called to the beast within. "Don't worry Nin, I'll take care of you."

For ten minutes Hermione rode his fingers like a seasoned pro, desperate for the release that was just beyond her grasp. "Theo, uh, baby please? I'm so close."

She protested as he removed his fingers from her, only to purr happily as he got her to lick them clean before he kissed her and turned her around. Giving a light slap to her ass he said "I was you on your hands and knees babe. Ass high in the air while you wait." She followed his instructions as she heard his sleep pants hit the floor before he was behind her on the bed, the heat of his body letting her know exactly where he was.

He licked the back of her neck, preparing her for his invasion, both in her womb and her neck. Hands on her hips he thrust to the hilt, growling into the night. Hermione moaned long and loud before rubbing her ass against his public bone, letting him know that she was more than ready to play.

A feral smile graced his lips as he reared back only to thrust right back in again, loving the feel of her before flipping her over and pulling one leg over his shoulder. Looking down at his mate he purred lustfully at the sight that greeted him.

Hermione's head was thrown back, mouth alternating between desperate gasps, moans and purrs. Her eyes were rolled into her head and her arms were holding fists full of the sheets above her head.

"Ooh baby," he crooned in her ear, "So hot." He made a long slow thrust before continuing his dialogue. "Tight, wet. Is this all for me?" It was a little known fact that Theo was a dirty talker between the sheets, as he was the quiet one within the group. "You like that? Such a slut. My little slut aren't you?" Hermione's answer was to purr and clench around his shaft.

Head tilted back, tendons in his neck standing out, his fangs dropped to full length. They just brushed his bottom lip as he panted. "That's it love, let go." Dragging a ragged breath into his lungs he struck with the precision of a cobra, sinking his fangs into her creamy neck and releasing his venom into her system.

Clenching hard around him Hermione came with a breathless gasp, Theo following her a moment later. Theo collapsed, allowing her leg to slide off his shoulder, teasing his senses. Pulling his mate so she lent on his chest he grinned into the darkness.

"I'm going to be a dad huh?"

Hermione gave a tired laugh. "Maybe, depends on how long the heat lasts and if the boys come home and it hasn't finished. Who knows? Maybe all three of you will become fathers at once."

"Don't wory babe," Theo ran his fingers through her curls, "the night is still young."


	6. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

This story is up for adoption as I have lost inspiration for it. If anyone is interested in adopting it please send me a private message.

**Thank you,  
Angusboy.**


End file.
